


Afterwork Funtimes

by valathe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Seriously this is pure crack, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: Mercy and Pharah have a passionate evening after a hard day of work.





	Afterwork Funtimes

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed lotsa people seem to have troubles spelling Angela's name correctly, and decided to have a little fun with that. what am i doing with my life >_>

Every day at Overwatch was a busy one for Angela Ziegler. Being the only proper doctor on hand, she was called to action every single time Genji called for healing, or Tracer accidentally ran into a wall at full-tilt because she forgot she was out of blink charges. Still, she thought it was worth it. If only because at the end of every day, she could return home to her girlfriend, the one and only Fareeha Amari.

She impatiently wiped her keycard over the reader and scurried through the door as soon as it slid open, pausing when she saw her bronze goddess standing in front of their couch. Wearing one of her white doctor’s coats.

“Farreha Amari, what I have I told you about wearing my work clothes?” she asked, mockingly stern.

“I don’t know, Angela Zeigler,” Farehea replied with a pout, “why don’t you remind me?”

She parted the top half of the coat she was wearing, just a little bit, just enough to reveal that she completely bare underneath.

“I’ve been a bad girl, Anglea.”

Anglegrinder Zeilgar could swear she was standing in an anomalous hypergravitational anomaly, because her panties hit the floor so hard she could hear the wet slap. She quickly shrugged out of her own coat and pounced on Furryha, wrapping her thighs around her girlfriend’s waist and bringing their mouths together.

Funeea moaned and grabbed Angelo’s butt, hands almost slipping off because the skirt was completely soaked through.

“You make me so wet, Aglena” she husked, feeling a torrent of her own juices flowing down her thighs.

Instead of replying Agnes dropped to the floor, uncaring that she was kneeling in a puddle of love sap, and dived right in between Forteeha’s thighs, giving a long lick along her slit. Foameeha came instantly, falling to the floor while gushing liquid from her pussy like a firehose. After she had finished Aarhus Ziegel took off her diving goggles and mounted her girlfriend, impaling herself on the throbbing, bronze cock that had suddenly appeared.

“You’re so big, Fermenteeha.” she cried, coming after a few hard thrusts and squirting so much the room filled a good two inches. Funtimeeha came again, shooting 3.618 pints of cum into Abracadabra. The blonde ovulated at that very moment and felt her egg being fertilized.

“I love you, Funtreehouse Amaretto. We’re going to be parents!”

The Egyptian laughed happily. “I love you too, Abacus Zahltag.”

The End


End file.
